


Edge

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Edging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Everyone wants to tie Mark to something, and Mark wants to be played with...





	Edge

“So I hear Susie wants to tie you to a lamppost for your birthday?”

Mark knew the voice Fernando was using, he knew it intimately. It wasn’t innocently asking for confirmation, it wasn’t making polite conversation, it was pushing at buttons, perfectly designed to hit a very secret part of him.

“Apparently so.” Mark wasn’t sure how to respond, Fernando in this mood always put him on edge, it made his body stand to attention, his nerve endings sensitive to any manner of stimulation. So when Fernando ran a finger along his forearm, the hairs on his arm stood up immediately, a shiver ran through his body.

“It sounds like you would want that?”

“No! No, of course not.” Sweeping his eyes around the paddock, Mark reigned himself back in. “Why would I want a happily married woman, when I have you in my life?”

Fernando smiled serenely. “It’s your birthday, I should be the one making you feel good.”

He couldn’t help but bite his lip to stop the moan, that he so desperately wanted Fernando to hear, escaping his mouth. “I thought that time we had yesterday…”

“We do not talk of that here,” Fernando chastised him lightly. It was half an hour tucked away together in a hotel room, where they lavished pleasure on each other, between respective meetings fingers were entangled, skin lay against skin, lips teased, bodies sang. It was far too brief, but so welcome. “But I do want to celebrate your birthday with you.”

Another touch, but this one was a finger and thumb wrapped around his wrist, pushing his watch up a little.

“Does that feel good?”

He was about to answer when Fernando squeezed tighter ever so slightly, rendering him mute for a moment. “Both?”

“Mmm.”

\---

There were rules. He fought against them to begin with, his mind not quite in line with his deepest desires, desires that had taken years of building trust to eventually admit to and explain. But Fernando had listened intently, soothing any worry, and then there was nothing for a while before he agreed, after months of research.

Now the rules were a comfort, he knew exactly what was expected of him, his exact place in the world, and he knew if he followed them he would be rewarded wonderfully. Fernando could read him and his body so well he knew when he could be pushed, and when things had to be restrained. 

Rule 1: We must be home

There was only a short amount of time between the Spa and Monza races, but they had an opportunity to travel back together for once, sit in the same plane, Mark seeking out a visual of Fernando’s talented hands. Idly resting on the armrest, fingers rubbing together lightly every now and then.

It made him wonder if he was remembering the feel of the rope as he pulled it taut, the perfect balance between tight and not too tight as to cut off any circulation. They’d had mishaps along the way, far too tight where pin and needles ended things quickly, and indentations had been left which forced him in wearing long sleeves. Handcuffs that made too much noise and ruined the atmosphere, and velcro was never a sexy sound when it came to readjustment.

Fernando liked to take his time and refine his skilled until he mastered them, so rope became their restrainment of choice, texture and width was tested methodically too. And he made that an event, tying knots around furniture and leaving them in places he knew they would be seen.

But Fernando caught on, sat at home he idly played with a length of rope, winding it around a hand, then unwinding it, he saw his arousal, so he continued, teasing him on and off for an hour until he was panting and squirming on their sofa.

Denial.

He wanted to be denied.

Rule 2: It must be mutual

There had been times where Fernando had been itching to bring the ropes out, but Mark had been too tired after travelling, and when Fernando needed time alone and all Mark wanted was strip naked and beg to be tied up. But now it was mutual, they both wanted to sink into their roles. And it made it so much better.

Rule 3: Nothing is to be rushed

So when they arrived home, they went about sorting out their suitcases so they could ready to go again shortly. It gave them time to adjust to their slower home life, not having to rush between interviews and meetings, presenting and driving. Phones were switched to silent amidst it all, slowly closing out the outside world, so they could just be two again.

It helped him slip into his headspace, the edges of reality blurred until outside didn’t exist at all, then as the door was shut on their bedroom his world shrunk down again. Fernando was instructing him to undress, telling him to take it all off in order. One thing at a time.

First was his watch, a non-sponsor one that adorned his wrist as soon as he left the paddock, a gift from Fernando on their anniversary with a loving inscription that no one else could decipher. Then his shirt, making sure to stretch as he did it to show off his body, then he had to fold it neatly and place it at the end of the bed. Socks on top of the tee shirt, and when he unbuttoned his jeans, he couldn’t help but let the flicker of joy travel through his body as he pushed them down in one and placed them folded up next to the shirt.

His boxers could only come off if he wasn’t visibly excited, which was hard when he could see the deep purple, almost black ropes, he had to be able to prove his control before he was given permission to be naked. It meant Fernando could see he was in the right mindset before they started, if he was hard now, he would never last. But Mark got the nod and pushed his fingers under the elastic to relieve himself of the last piece of clothing.

The folded boxers went on top of his jeans, then the shirt and socks stacked on top of them, then Mark had to pick it up and place the pile out of sight on the floor at the end of the bed.

Rule 4: Safety

As he stood, Fernando inspected his body, checking for anything that could become a problem like a bruise, a graze, or a cut. It was hard to concentrate with Fernando’s fingertips trailing all over his body, his touch was shrinking the world down again, and with a possessive hand on his stomach as he stood behind him, he asked the question.

“What are the safety words?”

Mark had to speak slow and clear. “Red, amber, green.”

They had tried a few as they explored, but red, amber, and green, came naturally to Mark that was what they used. It allowed him to answer Fernando’s questions accurately, but without too much effort.

“Am going to ask about the blindfold.”

“Okay.” It was a new addition, but they had discussed it a lot since Fernando suggested it. He had asked him if he would consider using one at some point, and explained after Mark had thought about it that he wanted to make it a more sensory experience. They had used it before, and Mark had to agree that it added another dimension, but they’d never used it in this situation.

“Lay down.”

There was a new firmness to Fernando’s voice now, and it signalled to him that he was only there to follow instructions. He was to do as he was told. Fernando was in control now. His arms naturally drifted up towards the headboard as he settled on the soft covers they used to provide a contrasting sensation to the binds around his wrists.

Fernando placed the blindfold over his eyes and fixed it snugly so it wouldn’t move when he did, because he moved as much as the binds would let him as he was brought closer and closer.

“Are okay?”

“Green,” Mark sighed.

Rule 5: We must listen

By now Fernando was well versed in the sounds Mark made and how he was doing, he always started lowly, in his normal voice, and got higher and more desperate the more he worked on him.

When Mark first admitted to him that he wanted to be tied up, he had to keep the shock hidden within to begin with, it had taken him so long to voice what he truly desired. He had hinted at it before, holding his arms above his head whenever he was laying on his back, his eyes drifting shut when Fernando first held them there.

The feeling of control over Mark because something he loved too, to begin with he was unsure, and researched as many aspects of it he could think of so he could do it right for him. But it was when Mark pushed a little further he had to show Mark how he truly felt, he not only wanted his body to be controlled, but his pleasure too.

It wasn’t just a matter of tying him up and riding him, or getting off without him being able to touch, Mark was into denial, taken right to the edge and kept there for as long as Fernando deemed. His face was bright red when he said the words, but he took Mark’s hand and had him cup his crotch to show him he wasn’t the only one excited by it.

Mark looked settled, so with two gentle taps on his bare thigh, Fernando left him for a moment to pick up the ropes that were neatly tied up on the bedside table, purposely left in view for Mark to see. They were soft, and they stayed in position so they couldn’t fall undone before time, and he always took his time, lacing them together to create the intricate pattern of knots to keep Mark secure.

It was something he wanted to take further, taking it over his body, he’d seen pictures of men in positions that he would dream to see Mark in, legs bent and spread, held in place with the rope he was now tying to the headboard. He couldn’t help being excited by the prospect. But he had to concentrate, and tapping a hand at a time he watched Mark flex each hand, test the strength and give the green signal to both sides.

Where Mark was positioned, Fernando could kneel on the floor and have access to his cock, already slightly flushed due to the binding of his wrists. Every single step excited him. He especially liked the twitch when he took the cap off the lube, the sharp click travelling through Mark so easily.

Rule 7: Pleasure is the goal

A single stroke up Mark’s semi hard cock, was followed by another, keeping the tempo regular he set out to focus on his shaft, leaving his most sensitive areas alone to begin with. He loved each stage of bringing pleasure to Mark, but it was so gratifying to feel him harden in his hand, watch him swell, watch him respond to whatever he did. He could see Mark trying not to give too much away, but the pattern of his breathing told Fernando everything.

His breaths were getting shorter, he was biting his lower lip to keep himself in check, but when Fernando swept his palm over his sensitive head, his back arched away from the bed, head pushed back into the mattress as pillows moved too much. As he continued to work his head sighs poured from Mark, and he knew exactly what to do to turn sighs into moans, and moans into pleas.

The first time he ever heard Mark beg, Fernando climaxed. It was so unexpected for him to be so completely vulnerable, it was his last layer of armour that he shed in trust. And Fernando was sure to honour it.

“Hands okay?” Fernando made sure he was hear, but kept his voice low.

“Green,” Mark breathed.

“Blindfold?”

“Green.” Mark nodded along with 

With Mark fully erect, Fernando played with the rhythm, the blindfold preventing him from seeing when he was about to be touched. It prevented him from be able to gauge whether or not it was going to be the firm pressure of his whole hand, or the light touch of a single finger from base to tip. The feathery breath from Mark when he held a loose fist around his cock was beautiful, he held still even though temptation surrounded him. So as a reward Fernando squeezed, and Mark cried out.

Mark arms strained against the binds, his biceps tensed as he pulled at them as he wanted to get closer to Fernando. It was what he sought afterwards, tenderness and proximity.

Fernando played his body, make sure there was enough lube on his hand to keep the friction slick, warming it up all the time to make sure it was never a shock to feel the coolness that would usually be there. The faint tremble in Mark’s thigh proved how close he was, so he had to dial it back, but only so far to dampen the spike of arousal, not to let it fade entirely.

Alternating between different ways of touching Mark, Fernando was touching himself too, he was shaking when he took his hand away, straining with the effort to keep himself back from the point of no return. A single quick swipe up from base to tip had his hips following to seek out his hand, a couple of fast jerks left Mark whimpering.

“Gonna come if you keep doing that,” he gritted out, his jaw set.

Mark’s voice was much higher now, the strain so evident, but Fernando was well versed in what he could take, so he ran his index finger along the underside of his deeply flushed cock and revelled in how the bed shook with his need.

“Close,” Mark choked out, floating in ecstasy.

Mark could take more, so Fernando tested him like he had for the last twenty minutes, with more lube his hand glided over his cock slowly, his body trembling more than ever, his breaths were uneven and snatched. Keening and whimpering, Mark squirmed on the bed, pushing his hips up even though he was close. He was just made of want and need.

Being close himself, Fernando stroked himself to the climax Mark was still waiting for, aching for, making sure that his come landed on him, over his thighs and stomach. Mark liked the sign of ownership, the reminder that his pleasure was for Fernando to orchestrate.

“Please.” Came the broken sob as he writhed in frustration on the bed. “Please.” He couldn’t take any more, he didn’t want to stop, he wanted release. “Ple...ase.”

His cock was hot in his hand, pre come coating them both as he stroked him again, just rapid upward strokes, Mark shook every time, whispered pleas flowing from his lips easily.

“Have been so good, now you can come.” Fernando brought his thumb in to tease his slit, and sensitive head with the perfect amount of pressure, sweeping over the top with the flat of his palm before stroking down, but it took moments before Mark cried out in ecstasy, the rush, the pleasure hitting him finally. Throwing his head from side to side, Mark shuddered below him, testing the limits of his binding.

Stroking down his arms as he came, Fernando made sure contact was light, but constant. And when Mark tapped on the headboard Fernando left a hand on his chest as he tugged the ropes free to release him. Making sure he wasn’t hurt, Fernando checked over his wrists where the rope was tied and slowly he undid the knots.

“Are good?”

“Mmm.”

“Are good?” Fernando asked more firmly.

“Yes.”

His voice was quiet, slightly slurred, still floating in headspace. “Mark.”

“Mmm.” He was floating. It was such a decadent feeling. Hazy and full. But light. 

His body was still shuddering a little as he reached up to relieve him of the blindfold.

“Ngh.”

“Have to.” Fernando said kindly as he pushed the material off his face and over his head, his eyes were shut, so climbing onto the bed next to him, he cupped his face gently, running his thumb over his cheek a couple of times. Then leaning in closer he pressed the tip of his nose to his temple, so he could whisper praise about his control and how much he deserved pleasure.

“Are so good.”

“Nano.” He just wanted to curl up with him.

“Are messy.” Nuzzling in close before pulling away, Fernando kept a hand on him so he knew where he was when he retrieved the cloth to clean him up. When he prepped before he’d left it in a hot water so it’d be perfectly warm when he needed it. Running it over his stomach, he took it down over his hip to clean his thighs, his cock was still sensitive, so Fernando was as careful as he could, but Mark still gasped. “Sorry.”

“Mmm, just…”

“I know.” Once he was done, Fernando put it to one side and stayed on the bed, but kept back a bit. “I want to see you.” Propping himself up on an elbow he watched Mark’s eyelashes flutter for a moment before his beautiful green eyes were finally revealed. “Hola.” Leaning down he pressed his lips to Mark’s, soft and yielding, they kissed sweetly, nothing rushed or with purpose to lead anywhere. Fernando was bringing him back to earth kindly and gently.

“Hey.” His voice felt a little alien, rough, unused. But it always felt like that, a bit weird and disorientating. So clinging onto Fernando tightly, he pressed his hands flat to his skin, soaking up the warmth and familiarity of touch, smooth and his.

“Are so beautiful.” Carding his fingers through his hair, Fernando gently massaged his scalp, it helped him feel connected.

“I love you,” Mark murmured lovingly against Fernando’s neck. He felt so loved, so cared for, and he was overwhelmed still.

“Te amo mi vida.” Mark was panicking subtly, his heartbeat was just beginning to pick up. “Is okay, you want to talk?” He doubted Mark would, but he had to let him know the opportunity was there when he wanted it, so he wasn’t surprised when he felt the shake of his head.

They lay for a while longer, Fernando concentrating on making sure Mark came round properly, he didn’t want to repeat earlier mistakes of a drop. He hated seeing him distressed after experiencing something new, more research ensued, it wasn’t simply a matter of a hug and a kiss. Mark never wanted to feel alone or judged, and Fernando worked hard to figure out what that looked like for Mark, through careful conversations.

\---

Mark took a sip of coffee before setting it down on the low table in front of him. “It was so much more intense with the blindfold.”

“Si?”

“Mmm, I couldn’t see you, I know it sounds stupid, but when we’re doing anything I like seeing you.” Mark sighed at himself for not getting the words out that he wanted. “You’re my safety net.”

“Is why I always touch, so you know I am there.” 

And Mark really appreciated it, right from the beginning there was always a lot of eye contact when they were intimate, so to not have that was harder than he thought to deal with. “I needed that.”

“Was okay though, we don’t have to do that again.”

“No, I did, I do...do want it.” Fernando slipped his hand into his and gave him a gentle squeeze, the same moment of reassurance he got when he said the first words that led them down this path.

_Fernando, I want you to tie me up._


End file.
